Switching Servants
by Flashtheshapeshifter
Summary: A silly little story were the masters of the fifth holy grail war trade servants for two days.
1. Chapter 1

" You want me to what?" Sakura asked to be sure. "Switch servants with me. I'll give you Saber, you give me rider." Shirou stated scratching the back of his head as his friend gave a blank stare. "Well it's just that things has been awkward since the four of us started living together so I thought it would a cool and fun way for us all to get to know each other better and...you know what never mind it's a bad idea" at that moment someone got in between causing Sakura to jump back "Caster-San?" the older woman grabbed Shirou's arm, panting and out of breath.

"Ha-ha...I'll-*cough* *cough*I'll take saber since she doesn't- " "No" Shirou's said cutting her off. The stars in her eyes slowly deteriorated and were replaced with ones that resemble a puppy begging for food. "But I-" "No caster". Sakura closed her and thought for a minute." Sure, let's do it" Shirou turned back to her "let's do what? "

" I'll trade servants with you, senpai" she answered with a hint of nervousness and her voice, as she watched the fear and Terror grow in his eyes it made her even more nervous. "Um senpai?" "Sakura, I was joking! Besides, like I said it's a bad idea!" He said starting to panic. " I know but if it works everyone could get along better plus it might be a little fun" at that moment Rin walked by and overheard them" I've been trying to trade servant's with since the grail were started and I only are you doing it now but you're doing with someone else" not feeling the love here Rin" archer said materializing. "I'll take archer!" Illya yelled popping out of nowhere.

" trading servants, how interesting"Caren stated

Everyone was gathered at the church, all though say Saber wasn't too upset the thought of being stuck with caster for two days let alone Rider being with her master made her uneasy.

Rider on the other hand was hoping that she was with Shirou for two days just to see of the look on Sabers face.

Shirou was looking around thinking about his options ,while he didn't want to hurt Sakura's feeling because switching with her was the reason this started in the future rust place he was concerned for his well-being for once and started to look around for someone else besides Rider, he got used to communicating with berserker thanks to Ilya but he didn't have anywhere to hide him for when Taiga came over, assassin can't leave the temple and more importantly saber would murder him of he gave her a caster , and no matter how many times Rin begged or threatened him Archer is out of the question, so that just leaves Lancer.

While he wasn't completely over the fact that he tried to kill him on the first night there's also the fact that like rider he didn't really know him too much and it was his best chance getting out of the situation both they are being too upset they're young the other problem the reason that started was because he and soccer we're going to switch so is that says in life since I have two days would it take Rider one day and then take lancer the next. Of course, that all dependent on if Caster or Rendon figure out a way to get saber before he got to talk to Sakura and Lancer's master, Bazett. Caren walked in." Good everyone's here let's begin" Illya shot out of her chair just as soon as she finished talking "I call dips on archer!" "NOOOOOOOO!"Rin shouted as Shirou and Lancer gave a sigh of relief "Thank the Gods" Caster said doing the same.

 **To be continued**

This is just a dumb story I thought of and forgot about on my way to church then remembered the following week at college, then planned out during my last test in said class(do not recommend by the way, I past somehow but still). As you noticed this is my first story, planned on working on this story were the stay night cast have dinner Merlin but that is somehow taking longer than planned. Still thinking over who gets paired who (besides Rin, Archer, Illya, and berserker),I don't know where I'm going with honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back lady Ill-um" "Sella, Leysritt, you've met Archer" The maid stared at her in silence and sighed. "No lady Illya, you haven't introduced us to RIN TOHSAKA'S servant" "...Oh right! Sella, Leysritt, this is Archer."

" My lady that's not what I-" "Archer this is Sella and Leysritt, they're my Maids. "The man in red did a little chuckle and bowed his head. "It's nice to meet Sella, Leysritt"

"Archer" Leysritt nodded. Illya starred at Sella waiting for her to probably greet their new guest. "*sigh* Hello Archer, lady Illya where's Berserker?"

 _ **EARLIER**_

Archer exited the church with Illya at his side then stops to pick her up and put her on his shoulder. As she started laughing, he smiled. Rin looked back at them and try to remember the last time she saw Archer this happy, then she fell something breathe on her causing the memory (and fear) of who SHE would be stuck with starting to sink in.

Everyone heard Berserker growl and Shirou started to think when the last time HE saw Rin this terrified, it started to fill a little guilty...just a little of course, there was no way he would ever spend two days with Archer of all people.

"A-Archer." Rin called out. Illya wrapped her arms counter guardian and pouted, Archer was hers now and she had no intention of giving him back, Berserker could eat Rin for all she cared which would actually work in her favor, then she gets Archer and her caretaker.

"Illya." hearing the command his voice it was pretty obvious what he wanted her to do but she really didn't want to do it, she did a little wimpier and turned her head pretending that she didn't hear him. Then Shirou approached her giving her the same look that his other self was probably giving her. "Illya." "He's getting better, she won't feel a thing onee-chan I promi-" ILLYA!" they said at the same time making her wimpier again. "*sigh* Berserker, you're not allowed to hurt Rin" After fulfilling his simple request Shirou pats her on the head "Good Girl"

" Come on let's go get some ice cream on the way back" That put a smile back in her face real fast, and just like that Archer and Illya where on there way. Shirou couldn't help but smile as much as he can't stand Archer more than half the time it's always nice seeing Illya happy.

Then he felt something soft rub the back his head followed by arms wrapping around his waist with a soft giggle in his ear sending a shiver his down spine. "Dear god why?" he whispered. "So what should we do first, ~Master~"

Saber tried her hardiest to control herself watching Rider flirt with HER Shirou, Lancer just shook his head at the display in from him "Seriously kid, man up already." ,and Archer got the feeling that maybe he should have waited just a little bit longer before getting ice cream.

 _ **Omake**_

"Caster, she'd kill me!"

"Ok I admit she would be a little upset but-" " Assassin can't even leave the temple!" As Shirou and Caster went back and forth Sakura put her head down hoping they weren't causing too much of a scene while Bazett couldn't be any more confused . Fortunately, Shirou is getting paired with lancer...on the second day, Caster got him on the first day as pay back. Of course, it could have been worse, poor Rin.

To be continued

Author's note: I said before due to the nature on how I came out with this story (my last test during college, again I do not recommend) I don't know where I'm going with this so I apologize for people who really wanted an update.

I also apologize if you didn't find this to entertain because I wrote this when I was angry because my WIFI issues thankfully I didn't lose any my login days for Grand order, now I'm off to plan out my other stories, a lot of them have Mordred in them.

Also I'm on the typemoon animo and more of my stuff is there, I'm a Lot more active there then here mostly because its easier


End file.
